Shattered Pieces
by Lunar x princess
Summary: One happy couple with 2 kids. Yet fate was so cruel to separate them. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of Hyuuga Corp. Mikan Sakura, poor and just a embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She has to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness. Will fate let them be together or will it just be a tragic love? NatsumexMikan
1. Prologue

** Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The thunderous lightning flash furiously through the big, dark clouds, burning a tree nearby. The heavy rains pour lividly down like all the sins of humanity. Each big, salty rain drops represent all the sorrows and cries of sinful humans. The strong, icy, cold wind blasted through the dark world. The petrifying thunder roar every 10 seconds before the flashing lightning. The roar of thunders were mixed with the cries of mercy and pity.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" cried a brunette as the lightning flash. She didn't care if she's drenching wet or that she was suppose to be in bed. She don't care if her body is weak. She doesn't. All she care about now was a certain man, her lover. Few hours ago, she just gave birth to a sweet, healthy little baby girl. Just few minutes ago, they were happily singing a lullaby to the new born girl. They were happy until around 10 men with black suit barged in and dragged her lover away. She knew what's going on. They were here to take their young master home. The brunette ran out their house with her two years old son, leaving her new born baby to the nanny. The weak brunette tripped at the entrance and fell to the hard, wet ground. The heavy rain pour down her chestnut hair and she was there just in time to see her lover, shouting and fighting back. But it was no use, they were terribly strong. The brunette was too weak to stand so she dragged herself and reach out to grab the sleeve of one of the men.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" the brunette cried, but the man just shoved her off. Her two years old son tried to run toward his dad, but was held back by another man. His dark crimson eyes burn furious with tears falling down as he struggle to get out of the man's grip.

"LET ME GO BASTARDS!" the raven haired-man shouted as he struggle and tried to fight those men. He extended his hand and grabbed his pale, crying brunette, who was on the ground, begging God to stop this forced separation. The thunder roared like disapproval from God. For the first time in his 25 years of life, salty tears steam down his crimson eyes as he watch his brunette trying to pull him apart from the strong grips of the black suited men.

"Young master, we had taken the order from Master himself to bring you home, either by will or by force." one of the men said. The raven haired-man glared at him. He knew that his father wouldn't accept his brunette. In fact, his father already arranged his marriage partner when he was only twelve. He was angry, he was angry that he even locked himself in his room for nearly a month. When he was 20, he went to college out and far from his hometown. He met this sweet, innocent brunette and fall in love with her. He knew that this brunette is poor and her family background was very tragic. Her father was murdered when she was only 2 and her mother died from illness when she was only 15. He knew that his selfish father wouldn't accept this poor girl into his wealthy family.

"I DON'T CARE, GO HOME AND TELL MY FATHER THAT I'LL NEVER MARRY HER?!" shouted the raven-haired man. He tighten his grip on his lover. He could heard her cries and his son's cries. Suddenly, the black suited men start dragging him away forcefully as his grip start to loose.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the brunette cried. The lightning flash again and the thunder roar.

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU! PITY US! PITY MY CHILDREN! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" cried the brunette, her hazel eyes were very blurry now and she could felt her grip getting loose as her breathing start to slow down. She's scare. She feared that she'll never see him again if they separate. Her weak body isn't helping her either. She could only plead and cry helplessly.

"Papa, papa! I want my papa!" the 2 years old boy cried. The men start dragging him off with more force. His hand were loose from his beloved's and tears were roaming down furiously from his wide, dark crimson eyes. The thunder roar again, mix with the screams and cries.

"NATSUME!" the brunette screamed on top of her lungs before losing her conscious. The men tied him and push the young master inside the long, shiny limousine.

"MIKAN!" shouted the man as he eyed his beloved, who was unconscious, laying on the ground. The limousine drive away as the figure of his shattered family faded with the boom of the hideous thunder. _Polka, I promise that someday, I'll come back to get you and our children. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga Mansion: Tokyo<strong>

Thud.

The raven haired-man, all tied up, kneed in front of a 46 years old woman with the same raven hair and same dark crimson eyes in his family's living room. It's been 5 years ever since he left for college. His lifeless eyes roamed around and set on a worried woman. His mother.

"Natsume! Oh my god! Why did they tie you up? Oh my poor child." the woman, Kaoru Hyuuga, said with her usual worried tune and quickly untie her only son. Natsume was numb. Numb from all the pain. His mother caress his tear stained face and uses a red handkerchief to wipe the tears off. Suddenly, a girl around the age of 23, came rushing in the living room. She has a beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that flow down her waist with big golden eyes. Her wavy diamond-blue dress hugged her body, showing off all her curves in the right place. She looks sexy...and slutty. The young master's eyes darken at the sight of her.

His fiancee, Luna Koizumi.

"Mother! I heard that Natsume-kun came home! Is he okay?" the girl stated, with a tune of worry. Out of all the girls in Japan, why does his father has to choose Luna Koizumi? Because her family ranked the second riches in Japan. Hyuuga family ranked the first. Natsume glared at Luna. Luna went up and hug her fiance.

"Natsume-kun!" Luna cried and start hugging him while Mr. Hyuuga walk in the room with his stoic face. The young master quickly shoved the girl off and face his father.

"Father, I know that you're angry at me. But please let me go, I need to go back to Mikan. Her body is weak and she just gave birth to our daughter. I still have a two years old son. I have a family to raise. Please father. I'm begging you." Natsume plead. His father, Ioran Hyuuga, stood in front of his son. He was angry. He just received the news about his son and this poor girl's relationship. To add that this girl is nothing but a orphan. The news of their relationships were expose everywhere in Tokyo and everyone talks about this matter like a joke over tea. News reporters even came to the mansion demanding for answers. How could his son embarrass his family? How could he have a relationship with another woman when he already have a fiancee? He immediately send dozens of men who were trained very well to get his son back no matter what. He can't let this go on. He knew he shouldn't let his son go to a college out of Tokyo. And yet his son even hide the fact that he's having a secret relationship. He can't let a street beggar to be part of the famous Hyuuga family. This girl already causes enough racket to the Hyuuga family.

"Natsume, you already embarrassed this family very much. You have a fiancee. A fiancee! Yet, you still ran off and have children with another woman! And that woman is nothing but a street beggar! How could you embarrass your family like that! Look at your fiancee, beautiful and rich. I bet that woman of yours is nothing but a hideous monster! A slut!" shouted Ioran. Natsume's eyes were burning with fire. He was beyond furious.

"Don't you talk about Mikan like that! She is not a slut nor a street beggar! She may be poor, clumsy, and an idiot, but she is different! She is the one who melted my heart! I don't care if I have a fiancee or what-so-ever, I only know that I love her! She is my only and true wife! Not that Koizumi!" shouted the raven-haired man.

**SLAP**

"You disgraceful son!" Ioran slapped his son so hard that the young master fell back. A small circular jade fell out of his pocket. A small sakura pedal was carved on the jade. This jade was a symbol of their love. A keepsake, a promise that they will be together forever. This jade was given by his beloved when she had their first child. But now, everything was broken. Their dream to be a simple family is broken. His family was broken. His brunette was his life.

"Natsume dear, why don't you just give up? I'm sure that she is just playing with your heart, a nothing but a gold-digger. Just forget her, we could pick up the children. Living a life with luxuries is everyone's dream." Kaoru said, trying to persuade her son to forget about his tangerine.

"You don't get it, Mother! She is my life! I can't live without her!" the young master shot back. His father is like a exploding volcano right now. He raises his right hand up as the young master wait for the impact on his face. Just when Mr. Hyuuga was about to slap his son, Luna stopped him.

"Father, please, don't hurt him anymore. I'm sure that Natsume-kun will listen to you. Just give him more time." Luna plead sweetly. The sweetness in her voice made the young master want to puke. And how dare she called his parents "mother" and "father" when they are not even married. Shameless woman.

"See how your fiancee plead for you? You better thank her. Lock him in his room until the wedding! Don't let him escape or else you will be question by me!" ordered the master as the butlers lead, more like force, him to his room and lock it. His heart was shattered. Shattered into pieces that are hard to be repaired. He hated his life. Forcing him to separate away from his beloved was like a torture. Thousands little needle stabbed his heart. It wouldn't let him die. it just let him feel the pain as if welcoming the young master to hell.

Can fate be any crueler than this?

~~~~~~~~~~Prologue ended~~~~~~~~

**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you again. he he. So how do you like this? Good? or Bad? Haha, this story idea just pop up when I wake up this morning and I felt the urge to write it down and share it with you. ^ ^**

**Review? Like? Follow? I'm be writing chapter 1 and it would be up in no time flat! **

**Please review! or else no chapter 1 (jk)**

**See ya ~Lunar x Princess (^.^) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**Kyoto: 7 years later... **

"Mama! Look at what I found!" shouted a 7 years old little girl with raven hair. Her bright crimson eyes shine brightly as she run to her mother. Her pink overall were dirty from all the dirt-diggings. Her raven hair were tied up in a stylish pigtails. Her mother was preparing lunch in their kitchen. Long wavy auburn hair were tie up in a messy bun, kissable rosy red lips, and big, round hazel eyes. The proud little girl show her mother her little "gift".

"Oh my, Nami, where did you get that?" the brunette said, in shocked and disbelief. The little girl look at her mother in confusion. Clenched in her small hands were a small bouquet of flowers: Pink Ranunculuses, pink lisianthuses, iberises, and orange poinsettias. She saw them inside a small garden when she was picking wild berries. She thought it was beautiful so she trespass the garden and start plucking the flowers without considering the consequences. The little girl thought this bouquet would be the perfect gift for her mom.

"While I was picking berries, I saw these pretty flowers so I think it will look good with Mama." the little girl proudly said. "What's wrong Mama?" The brunette put her knife down and look at her daughter. She knew and heard of these flowers before. These flowers belongs to the rich man named Rei Serio and known as Persona. He was the landowner here and recently just turned 38 and he still haven't marry yet. No one actually want to mess with him. There's this rumor stating that there was this boy, around the age of 13, made a prank by putting a rotten egg in one of Rei's favorite leather shoe. That boy was never heard of again after visiting the mysterious landowner and his family moved away to Okayama. Ever since then, no one dares to to get near him nor even dares to step into his territory. _"Oh dear, if Nami took Serio-san's flower, what'll happen to her? Kami-sama, please forgive Nami. She's just a small child, she don't understand. Please Kami-sama." _the worried mother thought. Suddenly. the wooden door of the kitchen bang open, reveal a handsome nine-years old boy with auburn hair and attractive crimson eyes.

"Mama, there's this man who's all dressed in black, wants to meet you." the boy said. _"All dress in black...could it be..? No. I cannot let him see Nami." _

"Natsuke, you stay inside with Nami. Remember, no matter what happens, don't go outside. Okay?" The brunette said and patted their heads before going out. A tall man with black hair was waiting outside. For some reasons, he smirked when he saw her.

"Hello, may I help you?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Are you Mikan Sakura? Mother of Nami Sakura and Natsuke Sakura?" the man asked. Mikan nodded. If you look closely, you could see the cold sweats forming.

"Hello, I'm Rei Serio. Apparently, that little girl of yours had trespass my territory and I believe, stole something that was mines. Am I correct? I have cameras everywhere." Rei said with his dangerous tune that made Mikan's spine shivered. In the corner of his eyes, he was a boy and a girl, with a worried expression, peeking out of the kitchen. Rei saw something and immediately froze. The boy glared at the stranger and quickly pull his sister inside. _"Was that crimson eyes they had? The only person or family I known of has these eyes were the Hyuuga family. Don't tell me this woman is the one he had his secret relationship with. Hn. This is getting interesting." _

"Serio-san, Nami didn't-I mean-yes she did, but she's just a little child. Please, forgive her. I'll pay back! I'll do anything!" Mikan plead. The fear that was once burned onto her fragile heart, start burning again. She can feel the twisted knot on her throat. She already lost one and she can't afford to loose another. Suddenly, her chest start throbbing painfully as if someone had ripped her heart out. _"No, please! Not right now!" _the brunette thought as she clenched into her apron for support. Just then, a chubby 10 years old boy came running in the house, munching on the chicken leg. He has green-perm hair with green eyes and his eyebrows were furrow into a evil expression. He stop when he saw an amuse and angry stranger and his aunt, plead while clenching the apron. Instead of helping his aunt, he just stood where he was, munching on the chicken leg and began to watch this so-called "interesting" scene.

"How would you pay? Those flowers are expensive!" Rei said, throwing his hands up like he's scolding some crazy mobs. He then point his long, pale finger at the roof of the wooden house. "You couldn't afford to fix your rooftop!"

"I'll do anything, okay? Just please, don't take Nami away." the brunette plead, through her gritted teeth.

"_Anything?" _Persona said, emphasizing the "anything".

"Yes, anything!" the brunette said again. Oh boy, so this is where Nami inherited the "never consider about the consequences" from.

"Alright, I'll give you three weeks to pay up. It's 450 yens altogether. Just three weeks and no more. I'll come back here to get the money. And, if you don't have the money by the next three weeks, then you'll have to marry me." Persona stated with a smirk. Mikan's eyes widen. The little boy's chicken dropped. Nami and Natsuke's legs were numbed. Before the brunette could even open her mouth to speak, Rei already walk out the door, smirking. The brunette drop to her knees and start coughing as she clench her fist to her chest.

"I'm sorry Mama! I don't know! I won't do it again! Don't marry him! Papa will be sad!" Nami cried as she ran over to hug her coughing mother. The permed-haired boy smirk. _"Mama will be very happy to hear this." _and with that. he ran to the fields. Natsuke only stood there. Inside, he was like a exploding volcano. What did he do to deserve this fate? His father left him. His mother is weak. His aunt-ugh-don't talk about it. She's like a living devil. His uncle couldn't do anything since he's afraid of his wife. Why does he have to live this cruel fate? He click his tongue while his eyes darken fiercely. He quickly snap out of his trace and ran over to help her sister. The brunette slowly got up and walk over the kitchen with her horrid, paled face.

_"Natsume, where are you? Why does God has to separate us? Is this our destiny? Natsume, I miss you so much." _

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo...<strong>

SLAM

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" a 32 years old raven haired-man shouted at a tall, dirty blonde haired-man, slamming his fist on his desk, causing paper works to fall. The lens on the blonde man's glasses almost crack due to the volume of his angry, frustrated boss. The raven haired-man sunk into his wheel-chair and start tugging on his hair. He's very frustrated right now. He then look at the dirty-blonde in front of him.

"Yuu, call the private detector, and tell them to help you find them. No matter what. If you find something related, immediately report back to me." the raven-haired man ordered. Yuu nodded and took out his cell and dial the private detector and quickly went out the office. The city light beamed in his big, messy office as the city cars drive loudly around. The sound of typing were heard throughout the company. Staffs running back and forth with stacks of papers, bumping into each other. Laughs and giggles were heard from young women, slacking off guards of their work. Something is missing. Yes, something is missing. The nice lunch of a darling wife and the tingling bells of his children's voice in his office.

_"7 years huh? 7 years and no trace of you. 7 years and no clues of your where-out. Where are you? How are you doing? Is our little children causing you any troubles? Hn. I believed that you're still wearing that childish underwear of yours. Do you miss me?" _the raven haired-man thought as he look out the large, glass window. His raven bang covered his dark, attractive crimson eyes and the sunlight shines on the small curved gold ring around his ring finger. His blood boils every time he glance at the ring.

"Yo, Natsume!" greeted a nice, warming voice. Natsume turn his head and saw a handsome blonde haired-man closing his office door. The manly rose aura surrounded the man as his crystal-like-eyes beam hello to the world.

"Sup, Ruka." Natsume greeted back. Ruka hand him a cup of coffee. The raven haired man nodded thankfully at him.

"How's your family? I heard that there's a big commotion about grandchildren in your house. Seems like you're having a problem." Ruka asked. Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend ever since their childhood. A warm welcoming gentle man, totally the opposite of Natsume. Many people wonder how did they even get along.

"Mother and Father wants grandchildren. Apparently, Koizumi agreed, too. And obviously, I refused. What surprises me more is that father had already sent out a group of people to find Nami and Natsuke. They said that they can't let Hyuuga bloods roaming in the "wilderness". Of course, they wanted a heir to the Hyuuga family." Natsume replied. He remembered Ioran's serious face, Kaoru clapping like a teenager, and Luna's twitched face. When he learned that his father was looking for his two children, he was actually surprise. He thought that his father finally accepted his Polka into his family. Until he heard that his family only wants Natsuke and not his polka and his daughter. He start sending his own private detector to track the down his shattered family.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Natsume asked. Ruka shook his head.

"Sorry, can't. A date with Hotaru." Ruka said and then growled. Ah. Hotaru Imai, as knowned as the blackmailer. Ruka and Hotaru. What an unexpected couple.

*RING RING RING*

The telephone rang and the raven haired-boy went back to his desk and answer the phone. Ruka creep out the office and wave a small good-bye to his buddy. The busy CEO quickly scribble on a sticky-note and typing furiously on his laptop. Even if he looks like he's concentrating on his work, his mind was wondering off somewhere else that couldn't erase the smiling face of a certain brunette.

_"Mikan, where are you? Just let me find you already."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto..<strong>

"Oh my, the young princess is nothing but a little thief!" a evil laugh rung the four walls of the small house. A tall, skinny woman wearing a simple black pant and gray shirt with small flowers border around the sleeves, sat in the chair, laughing along with her son. Her short permed green hair looks like the snakes of Medusa's head while her sharp green eyes shines like a cat hunting for its prey. A tired-looking man with lustrous black hair and green eyes look hopelessly at his niece and nephew. His crazy wife, always so selfish and a mercenary. He ought to stood up for his sister, but in return, getting hours of lectures. He could only stare at his little sister, poor and helplessly. He dull and tired eyes look glance at his arrogant wife and his atrocious-minded son. Mikan and her children only stood in the corner while Nami whimpered and hid behind her brother.

"Sum-"

"That's Onee-sama to you, freeloader." hissed Sumire. Mikan had this sad, depressed expression on her face. Why? 7 years ago, when Natsume left her, she had no where to go. Both father and mother left this world. She could only go to her brother's house, seeking for comfort. But all she gets were horrible insults from her sister-in-law. Oh, how the brunette would love to give her a piece of her mind, but she couldn't. No one would know what the living devil might do to her weak self or to her fatherless children.

"Nee-sama, Nami didn't mean to take the flowers. She's still small, she doesn't understand the consequences." Mikan said. Sumire only folder her arms and click her tongue in annoyance. _"Doesn't understand anything, doesn't understand anything. That's all what that annoying, shameless woman say every time her little brats causes trouble." _Sumire thought. She then glare at the little raven haired-girl who wish she could bury herself in a hole and never come out.

"Still small huh? Doesn't understand huh? Why don't you educate your little princess some manners huh? You're always reluctant on teaching your little punks, so let me help you teach your little nuisance some lessons." and with that, Sumire quickly grab the little girl and slap her hard in the face while her long, sharp nails dig into Nami's soft fresh. Tears lighten in her big crimson eyes as her small, pump lips pry open and let out a sharp wail.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuke's POV <strong>

The devil aunt drives towards Nami and slap her hard in the face. My eyes widen as I saw that red hand print on her soft, white face. Her devilish nails dig into Nami's delicate arms. Wails were heard throughout the house as that wicked witch continue her devilish tortures. How dare she hit my little sister! My blood boils every second as my little sister cry. The mini-devil was snickering at his mother's little dirty works. I was about to punch that guy's face when Mama lean over and stop the devil itself.

"Stop! Please! I beg you! Nami didn't mean to cause this trouble! Don't hit my poor child!" Mama cried, standing in front of Nami and hug her.

"Hn. What an annoying woman. If you mind, then pack your stuff and get out of my house. I won't stop you. Such a plain woman, no wonder the young master dumped you. Look at you, 31 years old and still wearing some childish Polka-dots underwear? You couldn't satisfy him. Poor you. Leaving your little prince and princess fatherless. If I were you, I would climb in the deep hole and never come out again. Useless woman!" insulted the devil. How dare she insulted my mother like blaspheming God! I couldn't hold in any longer. The anger within me exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOM! WE'RE NOT FATHERLESS! WE DO HAVE A FATHER! HE WILL COME AND GET US!" shouted the enraged brunet. The fire that was burning in his throat finally exploded when Sumire insulted them just like the old phase: adding oil to the blazing fire. The tear-stained brunette turn her head and look at her angry son. She shook her head furiously at her son as if sending a message saying, don't-do-it-don't-anger-her. Sumire flash her vile eyes at the young brunet. Her husband glare at her.

"Sumire! Enough already. Cut your non-senses out already! Do you know that you're hurting my sister? And your own niece and nephew!" shouted her husband, standing up. Sumire look at him with anger boiling in her veins.

"So what if that's you sister?! Cut my non-senses? If it wasn't for your "beautiful dear" niece here, we will still have enough money to survive this winter! 450 yens, 450 yens, Saito, do you know how much this is? We barely even gets 10 yens for weekly wages! And that stupid landowner said three weeks! Why don't you just tell your little sister to marry that old man! Then we don't need to share our already limited food and money! This freeloader just bring two extra mouths to this house and fly around, causing troubles!" shouted Sumire. Nami whimpered while Mikan hung her head low, tears brimmed in her eyes. Natsuke gritted his teeth.

"I don't need your care nor your money! You don't have to take care of me! I don't care!" shouted the little boy. He grew tired of this everyday torture and insult. Natsuke ran out the house, not caring how late it is. This world is unfair. It's like a purgatory to him. What the hell did he do to deserve this cruel fate? Pretending not to hear his mother's shout and his sister's cry, he ran to a small pond. Saito glared at his wife.

"See what you did? Again with that stupid mouth of yours!" muttered the man as he ran out to find his nephew. Sumire ignore his comment and took her son's hand and walk to their room.

"Let's go, Daiki, ignore that little punk. He knows the way back. What an agitator." the permy-woman said as they walk pass the coughing brunette. Nami was crying and holding onto her mother, calling her. A strong pain contracted in the brunette's chest follow by a few strong coughs. Nami's crimson eyes widen when she saw a dark red fluid coming out of her mother's mouth.

"NATSUKE!" the brunette shout before collapsing.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ Like it? "Smash the "favorite" button if you like this!" Thank you everyone who had supported me and I hope you will continue to support this story in my future chapters. In case if anyone is wondering in the first chapter, yes, the father is Natsume. :3 Nami and Natsuke got their surname from their Mother because Natsume and her never got married...so..yeah..<strong>

**Special Thanks to:**

**~TokyoGhoul. Totoro-thanks girl! **

**~PuppyLove21-I know I know. I love writing sad stories.**

**~sweethearlover12-Thanks!**

**~Fan girl-Thanks!**

**~AnimeMango-I know. I even cry myself when I wrote this and cry every time when I picture this scene in my head. **

**~CrazyCrimsonFlames-Thanks for your review!**

**~Eka19-yea the father is Natsume**

**~AiramEnayle-Your review really made my day! *I read yours multiple times* **

**~RockingAngels-Your review is so sweet :3 **

**~BlackMaskedBeauty-when are you gonna update "Royal Romance"? I'm dying to read the next chapter! Update soon! :3 Love your review!**

**~StarElsie-I know it's sad. I don't why, I just love writing sad stories. I guess happy endings don't really exist in ****reality. Thanks for your review!**

**~CrimsonPrincess14-If I were Mikan, I'll cry and said your sentence. ;) **

**~Sweety Girl-yea, the parents. I don't why I made the parents like Luna. I guess to go along with the story? **

**And all the guest users! :) I really ****appreciated your supports,**** guys! Favorite it. Follow it. Review it. See you in the next chapter!**

**Preview of Chapter 2: **

**~"Why isn't Papa coming to get us? Did he forget us?"**

**~"Mama, I think-no-Aunt Sumire doesn't like us..."**

**~"You have to work in the fields! We're not gonna pay your debts for you! Better yet, go marry him to save yourself a lot of hard-workings!"**

**~"Aunt Sumire, Mama have a weak body, she can't work in the fields..."**

**~"Koizumi, I told you that I'll never have a child with you!"**

**~"Is it because of that bitch?..." **

**Please review and have a good day everyone! *Quickly typing chapter 2* :)**

**~Lunar x princess **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**(review? pretty please with a cherry on the top!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The moon reflected the sun's light and shines brightly through the night sky. Each stars are like a little diamond, guiding each child to the right path. The wind howl through the tall weeds in the fields. The songs of the crickets fill through the silent night. The tall grass ruffled and out hop a lost white rabbit, looking for its home.

A small 9 years old boy ran pass the weeded field, ignore the noisy crickets, and into a small forest to a pond. His furious, glowing crimson eyes looks like the eyes of the vampire who's thirsty for blood. His small fist clenched tightly together as tears were seem in his piercing eyes. He found some pebbles near the water and pick them up, throwing each of them with lots of force.

"Stupid Aunt..." splash, goes one pebble.

"Stupid Daiki..." splash, goes another pebble.

"Stupid Papa..." splash, goes the third pebble.

"Stupid life..." splash, goes the fourth pebble.

The little boy throw the pebbles, letting all his angers out. He kept throwing the pebbles and mumbling until he was satisfied. He sat down on a rock, in front of the pond. The fireflies flew around the pond, shining their yellow-green lights. Somehow, this peaceful pond always calm the little boy's messed up heart. He sat quietly with his small palms on each side of his cheeks, listening to crickets and looking up at the beautiful view of the night sky.

FLASHBACK

_Mama was sweating and moaning in agony, clenching on the white bed sheet. A middle-aged woman came rushing in and push us out the room while yelling at the maids to get warm water and some towels. I know what's going on. Mama's giving birth. Since it's already late at night, Papa can't find any nearby open hospital so he contracted a midwife. I watch as the maids, rushing back and forth with clean warm waters and towels. I was both excited and afraid at the same time. Will Mama be okay? I look up and saw Papa's fierce red eyes beaming with worry and eyeing the said room. Painful cries and screams could be heard from the room and at the corner of my eyes, I could see the maids winced at each cry. This little scene went on for a long time that seems like forever until..._

_"Wahhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!" _

_A sharp, sweet cry from the new-born baby could be heard all over the neighborhood. The same woman came out, but with a soft, pink blanket cuddled in her arms. She smiled at Papa. _

_"C__ongratulations__, Hyuuga-san, it's a beautiful healthy little girl." said the woman. Papa took the baby wrapped in the pink blanket and smile at my new sister._

_The maids rush out with the bloody towel, drenched in the not-so-warm water. I eyes widen when I saw the bloody drenched blankets. Mama said that the red fluid is called "blood" when I had a painful paper cut. I quickly rush inside Mama and Papa's room and saw Mama sleeping on the bed. Her brown hair was messy due from all the sweats. My small hands clenched on her shirt and shook her gently with a worry tune._

_"Mama? Mama? Mama? Wake up, Mama!" I called out as I saw her big chocolate eyes slowly open. Her breathing was heavy as she gave me a small smile. I beam back at her. I was glad that Mama's alright. Papa came in with my new sister in his arms as he kiss Mama on the forehead. _

_"You did well, Polka." Papa said. Mama pouted like a 5 years old. Papa helped her sit up and she look the baby in her arms. I peer over and saw my new baby sister. She have raven hair like Papa and red crimson eyes like mine's__. Her features looks so much like Mama's. Her big round eyes, rosy chubby cheeks. and small pump lips. She was indeed beautiful._

_"Nami, say hello to your onii-chan." Mama said. Nami look at me with her big, round crimson eyes. Her small chubby fingers reach out for mines as she tightly grab my finger in her small hand. It was warm. She stare at me with that innocent eyes and then open her mouth and giggle. I smile at her. I wish we could stay forever like this. Mama, Papa, me, and baby Nami. Mama then start singing a very familiar song. Nami yawned loudly and then blink her eyes before going to sleep. Yes, the song "Twinkle, twinkle little star." Mama once told me that the stars are like guides who helps the lost ones. I never really understand what she's saying. Papa pat my head and squeezes Mama's weak paled hand. Just when he was about to take the sleeping Nami, dozens of black suited men came barging in, startling everyone. The men took a hold of Papa's arms and drag him outside. _

_Mama quickly give Nami to the nanny and rush outside, despite her body. I see the terror in her eyes and I could sense that something will happen to Papa. I run after her and saw Mama on the ground, begging to let Papa go. It was stormy that night. Papa was fighting back, shouting at the men. They were having some conversation that I couldn't understand until I saw Papa's grip on Mama's was loosing. Mama was one the ground, begging and crying so hard. I saw the men pulling Papa away from Mama until realization finally hit me. They going to take Papa away. _

_Tears fell down as I run towards them. A strong man held me back. I kick. I scream. I hit. I punch. I even bite, but it was no use. I could only watch as Mama beg the men and God. The tears roll down my eyes at the pitiful sight. I was a little surprised when I saw tears running down Papa's face or was it just the rain? I finally broke down when I saw the men, pushing Papa inside a shiny black car as Mama start losing her conscious, shouting each other's name. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsuke wept his tears away, furiously. This memory still haunted him. No one's willing to make friends with a fatherless child.

_"Where is Papa? It's been 7 years since he left us. Does he miss us? Or did he forget us and marry other woman and having children with her?" _The little boy quickly shook his head to shoo that thought away. No, his father can't marry other woman. He was sure that he heard his father said he will come back to get them. It was not his imagination, right? So there's no away his father would marry other woman, right? _Right. _

_"Wait, does he knows that Mama is sick?" _the brunet thought again with a frown on his handsome face.

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura-san, I'm afraid that you have bronchitis. I recommend you to go to the hospital or else it'll get worse." a doctor said. _

_"But I don't have the money to afford for my cure...and besides, who would take care after my children if I'm gone..." the brunette said, quietly. In the background, a little boy around the age of 6, was eavesdropping on them. _

_"But what happens if your children found out about your illness? It'll get serious and dangerous if you don't get the cure right away." the doctor said again. The brunette hesitated. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears already running down the brunet's face on its own. How could life be so cruel to his family. Out of everyone's, why his family? What had they do to God? The night sky is getting very dark by now. Natsuke wept his tears and start heading back home. He knows his way back because he always come to this pond to space out or to calm himself down.

Natsuke reach the small house and hid behind a tree when he saw his uncle out in the yard.

"Saito, come on, that little punk knows his way home. Just go to sleep." said the evil aunt as she drag her husband back to their room. When they are out of sight, the little boy crept to the small room where his sleeps. He found his mother and sister already asleep. He sat on the bed, his back is facing his sleeping mother.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do the reckless things earlier..." Natsuke said, gazing up the roof. Mikan woke up just in time to hear her son's apology.

"I'm really sorry. But I was mad. I was mad at Aunt Sumire. I don't understand what we did to her to make her hate us. Daiki and her kept calling me and Nami, fatherless children and other insults. And the worst of all, she kept saying that Papa dumped you because you're poor. She keep saying these mean insults every single day. I couldn't stand it. I'm sorry." Natsuke continued. Tears were falling from the brunette's eyes. The little girl besides her start to stir and open her eyes.

"Nii-chan? Mama?" Nami said, sitting up. Mikan quickly wept her tears and sit up, too, bringing her son to the bed. Hazel eyes look through the crimson ones. Just like her lover.

"Natsuke, it's okay. But next time, don't run away like that anymore, okay?" Mikan said. Natsuke nodded and slip inside the bed.

"Mama, I want to hear that Cinderella story, again." Nami said, with a pouted. Mikan laughed and pinch her soft cheeks.

"Once upon a time, there live a girl named Cinderella..."

_"Ne Natsume, our children are strong, right?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning...<strong>

"Mikan, you have to work in the fields to pay your debts." Sumire said as they eat their breakfast. As always, Nami, Mikan, and Natsuke got the least.

"But Aunt Sumire, Mama's body is weak to be working in the fields." Nami said. Sumire scoffed.

"So what? I used to be pregnant with Daiki and I still have to work in the harsh fields. I survived. If I can do it, then why can't your mother do it?" Sumire said.

"But I could sew clothes, why can't I just sew clothes and sell them?" Mikan asked. Sumire scoffed, again.

"Oh please, what century is this? No one would want a poor peasant's clothes. If money was that easy to earn, I wouldn't be working in the fields." Sumire said, rolling her green eyes. Mikan tried to tell her other ideas but was stopped by her sister-in-law.

"You have to work in the fields! We're not going to pay your debts! Better yet, why don't you just marry that stupid landowner to save your stupid body. I don't understand what he sees in you." said the green eyed monster. Natsuke was about to retort back, but was stop by his mother. Mikan was sad. She knew Sumire doesn't like her. So she can't just lay around, not doing any works.

"I'll work in the fields."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo... <strong>

"Natsume-kunnnnn~ Good Morning~" said a rather sweet voice that would make the raven haired-man puke. He want to wake up, receiving a smile and a kiss from his brunette, not a slut. Heck, he wishes to divorce her, but he knew that his parents will threw a big fit. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a short morning shower. He ran his fingers through his raven hair as the warm water pour down on him. He closes his eyes. His mind was filled with images of _her. _He couldn't forget it. Her smile, her touch, her hug, her loud screams of insults, and her kisses. He misses every single one of them. But God is just blind for not seeing this love. He quickly put on his suit and walk out the room, finding his wife on his bed, with wearing nothing, just a bathrobe. Ugh, not this, again.

"Natsume-kun~" the woman cooed out, seductively. Her long fingers trail down her beloved husband's neck. Natsume quickly slap her hand away and glared at her. The strawberry-blonde haired-woman look at her husband with lust. Yes, lust.

"But Natsume-kun, I just want to have your babies. Isn't it appropriate for the wife to bear their husband's child?" the woman whined. Natsume is going to puke any second. Someone please shut up this crazy woman.

"Koizumi, I told you that I'll never have a single child with you! Besides, I already have children." Natsume said as his crimson eyes darken every second. Luna's face twitch like a ball.

"Is it because of that woman? That bitch?" Luna screech. "God Natsume-kun, she's not even your wife, I'm your wife! I only want to bear your child! Is that hard?" Natsume glared at the fuming woman.

"She's not a bitch, you are." Natsume said as he walk out their bedroom and off to work. He already betrayed Mikan by marrying Luna, he can't bear to betray her more. Luna was furious. She threw her expensive perfume at the wall, crashing it to pieces.

_"Mikan Sakura, I'll never forgive you for stealing Natsume's heart! His heart was suppose to belong to me! I'll hunt you down, you and your children and rip you into pieces like how I've destroy your family."_

* * *

><p>A sexy woman, wearing a shiny black dress that shows off her body as if luring perverted men, was drinking in a nightclub. Her mind was focusing on one thought: Why didn't her husband agreed to have babies with her? Oh, right. His stupid lover. Of course he would disagree because he's afraid that he'll betray his lover. Ugh. Talking about his lover. She slam the glass cup down on the counter and demanding the waiter another cup of beer. This is her 5th cup already and she knew that the Hyuugas would have a fit if they found her coming home all drunk. But she doesn't care anymore. A hot and sexy man made his way to the counter and sit next to the drunk woman, ordering a cup of whisky. When his amethyst eyes rest upon the sexy woman, he smirked.<p>

"So why is a sexy, married woman doing in a club like this?"

The strawberry-blonde haired woman turn to face a very hot and sexy man. His orange silky hair sway at the breeze as his dark, attractive amethyst eyes bored holes into her. His lips were placed in a playful smirk. This time, it was her turn to smirk.

" A sexy, married woman who's husband refused to have babies with is now drinking furiously at a club like this." Luna answered, with a smirk. "So what's your name, babe?"

"Reo Mouri, just call me Reo." the handsome man said. "You have a very hot body, how could your husband refuse? Who is he?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Reo flinched at this name. He knew this person very well, his sworn enemy ever since high school. This Hyuuga who had a secret relationship with a poor girl.

"Ah, so your the wife of that Natsume Hyuuga who's rumored to have a secret relationship with a poor girl." Reo said as Luna clicked her tongue. She doesn't want to hear about that woman right now. Damn that girl.

"You're so beautiful..."whispered Reo, seductively. Luna smiled.

"And you're so hot..."

Luna's vision started to blur. Thanks to the works of all the alcohols. Damn them. She felt very lightheaded. Her last vision before she collapses were a pair of amethyst concern eyes.

Wait, Concern?

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know it's very short, sorry but I'm sleepy hehe. *Yawned* Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoys this chapter!<strong>

**I hope you like, follow, or review. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-PuppyLove21**

**-snowflakedrop**

**-IcecreamChocolate**

**-Lalala**

**-Eka19**

**-CoolTomboy**

**-AiramEnayle**

**-chikuura**

**-ana98 lopez**

**-TokyoGhoul. Totoro**

**-StarElsie**

**-ANG3LBLOOM **

**-CrazyCrimsonFlames**

**-BambiFor3v3r**

**-XxSakuraLoverxX**

**-Mikan Hyuuga**

**-Mina-chan**

**and all the guest users and all the readers who like and or follow this story. Please continue to review as I write Chapter 3. Thanks **

**XOXOX**

**~Lunar x princess **


	4. Chapter 3

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own anything regarding Gakuen Alice. "smiles" (wahhhhhh)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast! We don't have all day long. You're not a princess, so stop pretending to eat like a proper young maiden. You should know that you are nothing but a ugly fat pig! Stop playing your stupid games now, I'm not going to play it with you! Hurry up! Or else we won't get any money today!" barked a woman with green permed hair. It was early in the morning and this little poor family couldn't even have a nice, peaceful breakfast. The brunette twitched.

"Permy! Stop criticizing people when you don't even know anything about them! I may not be a princess, but I'm still a girl. I'd been raised up in a mannered family even if my parents aren't there to teach me! Why can't you just care more about your family and those who needed help and not open your mouth, close your mouth, money this and money that! Please! Can't we just have a peaceful breakfast like what normal family had?" The brunette said, putting her half wheat bread down. Nami was drinking her small glass of milk while eyeing her cousin, who was munching on a nice big piece of cheesecake. Natsuke didn't make a sound as he nibble on the plain bread. His crimson eyes narrow at the smirks of his cousin. Nami's small hand tug her mother's shirt and whimper in hunger. They couldn't help it, right? Since their aunt is so selfish that she never give her niece, nephew, or sister a proper meal.

Mikan gave the rest of her bread to her poor hungry daughter, which Nami gain a glare of disapproval from her brother.

"Oh so now you know how to talk back huh? Don't forget where you're living. I could kick you out whenever I like. As the matter of fact, you and your little brats are no longer freeloaders. From now on, I expect you to pay me 100 yens for each month you live here, you got that?" shouted Sumire. This statement causes Saito to raise his eyebrows at his insane wife.

"What the fuck did you just said, Sumire? You expect my sister to paid you 100 yens every month? Are you crazy? Did you forget that she still have a 450 yens of debt to pay off? She is my own sister! My only blooded sister in this world! My house is her house! You can't make her pay. You're out of your mind!" shouted the brunette's brother. _"Why did I have to marry this crazy woman in the first place? How could that sweet permy girl turned out to be like this?" _he thought. His black orbs burn furiously. He glare at the his wife and went in to the kitchen. He came out with three small piece of delicious cheesecakes and gave them to his poor sister and her family.

"Why the fuck did you gave them our precious cheesecakes? You know that the landlord only gave me a small box for all the hard works! You know that we only get 1 small box a year! And now you wasted them on these freeloaders! What will Daiki eat for this afternoon snack huh?"

Daiki start crying and pounding his fists on the wooden table. He eyed the cheesecake that Nami was holding and her large crimson eyes reflected fear. He quickly reach his hand out and tried to snatch it away, but his father was more faster than he was. He slap his son's hand away and gave him a better-behave look which cause Daiki to burst in tears again.

"Daiki can eat the wheat breads we had leftover! My sister, niece, and nephew had been eating those wheat breads for the past 7 years! Why can't they have a nice breakfast? Are you really that evil? Do you even have a heart? Can't you see how my niece and nephew had never given a proper meal ever since they arrived?"

"What? You're blaming me? Which one is more important huh? Your own son or you little niece and nephew? You know very well that Daiki doesn't like wheat breads! Don't you know that our three meals a day had been decreased everyday ever since your pathetic, useless sister came! We had to waste our wages just to buy medicines for her? What happen if one day, Daiki and I were starved to death just because of some extra mouths we need to feed? Why don't you just let your sister and her little prince and princess wander off in the wilderness? If the Indians came survive living in the wilderness, why can't your sister huh?" Sumire shouted.

***SLAP***

The slap echoed through the cabin. Sumire's face faced the direction of the slap with a red hand print on her left cheek. Saito let his hand fell down to his waist after the slap. He breathed heavily as his furious black eyes eyed his wife. Daiki stop crying and stared at his parents.

"You slapped me? You slapped me? You never even hit me once and now you slapped me because of that woman? That shameless woman who was dumped by that young master! How could you slap me? How could you slap your own wife!" cried Sumire, holding her redden face. Tears already fell down from her face.

***SLAP***

Saito slapped her again.

"Don't you dare insult my sister ever again!" shouted the furious husband. A sad expression wash through the brunette as she watch her brother and sister in law fight. She then grab the three pieces of cheesecake and gave them to Daiki. She doesn't want to be the cause of their argument. What if they divorced because of her? Then Daiki would have to be separated by his parents, right? Isn't that very pitiful? These were the thoughts that ran through the brunette's brain.

"Please stop fighting. We won't eat your precious cheesecake nor any food that you gain from your efforts. I'll paid 100 yens every month since Sumire is right. I can't be a freeloader anymore. Please, don't fight anymore. We have to get to the fields." Mikan muttered bitterly. Natsuke shared his bread with his sister. Saito gave his sister a sorry look, which was returned with a small smile.

"See? Things would have been easier if you could have just agree with me earlier, right? Now hurry up." Sumire said, satisfied. She got the ax ready as the adults start getting ready for the long day in the fields.

"Aunt Sumi, please don't let Mama cut trees. She is weak. She can't cut trees." Little Nami said, tugging at her evil aunt's purple shirt.

"Don't worry, she will get a much more _easier _job." Sumire said, emphasizing the "easier".

"Natsuke, take care of your sister okay? Stay home. Don't run around and get lost." Mikan said, patting her son's head before heading out to the fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV <strong>

"You can't take any minute of rest during your work, understand? Unless it's an bathroom emergency. You don't have time to eat lunches, understand? So don't use your "I'm sick I can't work" excuse to get out of work. Blah blah blah..."

Sumire talk about all the rules for working in the field while we walk. Seriously? We can't even take a few minutes break? Who made the rules anyway? My brown eyes explore the surroundings. I rarely went outside since brother won't let me. The sun was blazing hot and all the wild flowers all look like they need some shades and cool rain. When was the last time it rained? Last week? Sumire was still blabbering about the fields and my laziness. What the heck is wrong with this woman? I really want to knock some sense out of her if my health was perfect. Brother already start walking away into the woods to start cutting trees. Mrs. I-Am-The-Boss-Of-You and I climb a hill and reached a large field which was filled with large rocks and tall weeds and with bugs crawling on them. Yuck.

"This is the field which you will be working in. This is the only open field since the other plantations are full and doesn't need any workers. See all those rocks? You need to carry all of them down the hill and stack them around that small pond in that small woods. You also need to plunk all those weeds off the field and get all the pests from the plants. That'll be your basic job right now. If you did well, the landlord will pay you every evening which I doubt he will. Anyway, I'll be in the other fields. So long, little bitch." Mrs. I-Am-The-Boss-Of-You said and then life her chin high and walk away.

This is a plantation? It's more like a stone hell. It looks like no one had ever worked in this field for years! This isn't what I expected to be working in. I guess this is just my destiny.

I walk over and start picking up the rock. It's too heavy. How am I suppose to carry them and stack them around the pond downhill? The weeds sway and look at me with pity as if pleading to stop. I reach my hand out and start grabbing one of them. As soon as my finger touch the weed, a small little needle stabbed me. Do weeds have needle or was it a bug? My finger start twitching up in pain as crimson blood start oozing out and it form a small cherry.

Crimson...

Natsume...

**FLASHBACK**

_A 20-years old brunette was standing in front of a fancy gates of an university. Her light pink dress with a brown ribbon wrap around her waist, sway at the direction of the wind. It's already 4 PM. He told her that he'll be out of class by 3. People wearing clothes with famous brands all look at her weirdly. It was very __obvious __to everyone what they were thinking about the brunette._

_"What is she doing here?"_

_"Is she a student here? She doesn't look like one." _

_The brunette glance nervously at everyone who's walking out. Some of them ignored her while others murmur about her. Of course she's not a student here. She couldn't afford going to a college. She's only here for a certain boy._

_"Where is he? What is he doing? Does he know that he's late? Or is he...flirting with another girl..?" the brunette thought. _

_"Oi, what are you looking at?" said a husky voice. The brunette snap out of her thoughts. In front of her was a 21-years old man with messy raven hair and crimson eyes. His nice blue suit fit him perfectly and his black bag swung over his shoulder. Tall and handsome. Any girl would fall heads over heel in love with him. But he only have his eyes on one girl. _

_"Where were you? You said you'll be out of classes by 3. It's 4 already!" the brunette said, pointing to her silver diamond watch that the boy gave her on her birthday, and pout._

_"Hn. The head chief of the medical department wouldn't let me leave." the boy said. _

_"You transfer to the medical department! So you're going to become a doctor?" squeal the brunette, clapping her hands together. _

_"Hn. Depends," the man said. "Oh and here. This is for you" _

_The raven haired man tossed the brunette a small black box with green ribbon. The brunette open the box, revealing a necklace with a small gem stone carved into a crimson rose. The brunette's big round eyes widen and gasps. The raven haired boy smirk at her reaction. _

_"It's so beautiful! The color is just like your eyes! Thank you Nat-kun!" the brunette cried in happiness and leap her arms around the boy's neck. _

**FLASHBACK ENDED **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

A single tear make its way down the creamy cheek and drop on the ground. The dirty, paled hand reached up to the blue collar and touch the silver necklace. A small crimson rose was attached to the necklace with the letter "NxM" carved into it.

"Natsume. Did you forget about us?"

* * *

><p>A sweet melody filled the small cabin as two siblings space out in their little room. Little, skinny palms placed gently on their rosy little cheeks. Two pairs of bright crimson eyes eyed the little snow globe in front of them. The little snow particles slowly make its way down to the Santa Claus, who's holding a big, red bag, filled with presents wrapped in many different color of the rainbow. It's a very strange music box. Yet, very precious. Since it's the only thing that their father left them. After all, their father were the one who designed this. It was boring. The two siblings could picture having a wonder Christmas dinner with their mother and father in a nice, cozy house. A big Christmas tree was placed in the living room with a big, gold shining star on the top. How they wish it was true. The melody stopped as the white particles all landed on the bottom of the snow globe.<p>

"Onii-chan. Play it again!" said the girl. The 9 years old boy press a small red button and the melody starts again.

"Nee, nii-chan. Do you think Santa is real?" the girl asked again. The boy thought for a moment.

"I don't believe in Santa. He's just a legend." the boy replied, emotionless. The eyes of the little girl widen and gaze at her brother before looking back at the music box. She's been thinking about her father for quite a while, especially after the dream, no, nightmare that she had the other night.

"Nii-chan, I'm scare."

"Scare of what?"

"Scare that Papa don't want us. I had a dream the other night. I saw Papa with another lady, other than Mama. She was beautiful. What if Papa doesn't want us anymore? What if he marry another lady? What if he had children with that lady? I don't want it to happen. I'm scared. Why does Papa have to leave us? I never saw him before nor ever spend any time with him. Why does he have to leave us? Does he love Mama no more?" the little girl cried as her little hand clenched on the brown, shaggy shirt of her brother's.

The brunet was shocked. He was astonished by his sister's sudden outburst. To be exact, he feared what she fear, too. His father...he doesn't have any memories about him. He couldn't remember anything about him except his crimson eyes and that night's incident. All he could remember is his father's warm touch and eyes. He knew that in his father's heart, his mother was number one. So he wouldn't replace her, right? _Right._

"Don't worry. Papa would never do that. He loved Mama. He loved us. So he won't betray Mama and go marry some sluts, right?" the boy said.

"Right!" the little girl beamed, but her smile didn't last long as her cute face twitch up in confusion. "What's a slut?"

"A slut is-"

"Aha! I knew that you two have something valuable!" shout the voice of trouble. Natsuke and Nami both turn and saw their cousin in the doorway, with his usual smirk. He charge towards the snow globe.

"A Music Box huh? What an interesting design. I could sell that for many yens! Gimme that!"

Daiki reach for the music box, but Nami was quicker than him. She snatch it away and hold it close to her chest like it's her life. Natsuke shoved her behind him and his arm in front of her.

"That's ours! You can't take it!" Natsuke shout. Daiki's green eyes shine like a monster.

"I want it! Gimme that thing!" he shout and start reaching for the music box again.

"No, please. Daiki-nii, Papa gave that to us. It's the only thing he left us. Please, don't take it away." Nami beg and cried, still holding the music globe.

"I don't care! You can tell your stupid father to buy you another one. Oh, I'm sorry. Your father may have forgotten you already. Just give me that thing!" Daiki shout, aiming for that little girl. Nami cried at what he said. Natsuke's eyes burned in fire. _"How dare he called Papa stupid! He's the one who's stupid! Brainless! Heartless!" _the brunet thought. Natsuke'd gotten enough with the retorts and insults. A fist came in contract with Daiki's cheek. He stumble on the ground.

"How dare you hit me!" he shouted. A purple bruise form on his cheek. Natsuke click his tongue.

"Don't you dare say my father stupid! Pighead!" the brunet shout, clenching his fist. Daiki quickly got up and punch the brunet in the face and scratch his left arm, making three red slash marks.

"Nii-chan!"

Nami quickly help her brother stand up and didn't noticed that Daiki was charging toward her and snatch that music globe out of her.

"No! Give it back!" Nami cried, tugging his arm. Daiki shoved the raven haired girl on the hard ground. Nami yelp in pain as her back crash on the floor.

"Go away, annoying girl. Now this is mine!" sneered the cold-blooded monster. Natsuke grab a hold of the side of the globe and dug his nails into his cousin's hand to let him break free. Daiki immediately jerk away from the pain which made Natsuke lost his balance.

CRASH

The snow globe crash on the ground. Luckily that Natsume was smart. He knew that kids are carefree so he made a protection around the glass. But the music button is broken. It can no longer play any sweet melodies. Daiki quickly get out of the scene as Nami cry over the broken music globe. You could see a tear in Natsuke's angry crimson eyes.

The snow globe. The sweet melody. The only thing that their father gave them. Is now broken. All thanks to their good-for-nothing cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo...<strong>

_Ring Ring Ring_

A tall, muscular, handsome man stop typing on his computer and answer the ringing phone. Being the chief executive officer of a big company is no fun at all. Everyday, workers will rush in his office with stacks of reports. His crazy secretary would get all red and stammer every time he ask her a question. People making appointment for their job interview. The office phone would ring non-stop. It's very tiring.

"Natsume Hyuuga." the man replied.

_"Natsume! You better get your butt home right this instant! I have something important to tell you!" _shout a woman's voice. She sounds like something big happened and you could even hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm coming home, Mom. Calm down." Natsume quickly replied and ended the called. Something must have happen. He quickly grab his cellphone and left the office, locking the door. His secretary eyed him and he had to explain his situation. Natsume walk pass the workers and stood in front of the elevator. His black leather shoe tap impatiently as the elevator move to the ground floor where he park his black Acura car.

_"Did they found her? Did father found Mikan? And the children? Please, tell me that my father found you, Polka."_

* * *

><p>To be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! It's nice to be back again! I'm sorry for making you wait so long! My mind is clouded with things. <strong>

**So how do you like this story so far? Good? Bad? Ignore my grammatical errors. Hehehe. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-StarElsie **

**-Anilissa**

**-AiramEnayle **

**-Sweety Girl**

**-AnimeMango **

**-PuppyLove21**

**-IcecreamChococlate **

**-TangerineMaple**

**-snowflakedrop**

**-CrazyCrimsonFlames**

**-BambiFor3v3r**

**-Felix**

**-BlackMaskedBeauty **

**I really appreciate all your lovely reviews and thanks to the guest users! I also want to thank those who fav and follow this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like? Follow? Review?**

**Till then. :3**

**~Lunar x princess**


End file.
